Nougetsia Brumblestain
Nougetsia Brumblestain is a character within the game, Sugar Rush. She is a palette swap (recolor) of Adorabeezle Winterpop and only appears in a few scenes. She is absent from the online adaption of Sugar Rush. Her name is seen in the scoreboard after Vanellope pays her fee to the Random Roster Race. Appearance Nougetsia Brumblestain is a small girl with light peach skin, light blue eyes, and brown hair with a shade of pink/magenta/auburn. She wears a fur-lined magenta jacket on top of a white top, pinkish-white leggings, and a magenta skirt with pink polka dots. She also wears a winter flap hat that matches her fur legwarmers and magenta boots that are decorated with pale pink, fluffy trim with the back having the colors light blue and magenta. Nougetsia wears mauve earrings and wears her hair in a long braid down her back. Trivia *In the non-English language releases of the movie, where the roster board was changed from avatars and names to just avatars, her avatar was changed to a Swizzle recolor. In the original theatrical release, this incorrect icon was used for Torvald and Nougetsia had the correct corresponding avatar. *Nougetsia is the only recolor to have a notably different outfit design than her base character; her top does not have an American flag but is instead simply white, and the back of her hat has only two stripes as opposed to Adorabeezle's three. *Nougetsia, the other recolors, and Vanellope are the only racers that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't have their own cheering sections in the grandstands. *In the kart destruction scene, Nougetsia and the recolors are absent. *When the racers are paying their fees, her name isn't called, but on the board it shows she is 8th. *Nougetsia's kart is identical to Adorabeezle's except it is pink instead of red, white, and blue. Fan names include the Frozen Yo-kart. *She, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna seem to be the only racers that are based around frozen treats. *In the scene where Ralph chases Vanellope after she throws his medal into the big trophy at the starting line, you can see Nougetsia's kart, but Nougetsia herself is nowhere to be seen. However, it's possible she already ran away or is hiding behind her kart. *Even though she and the other recolors don't appear in the video game adaption of the movie, the names of all of the recolors, including her, are visible on the raceboard in the opening cutscene. *Like the other recolors, when the random roster race starts she is only seen in the beginning and doesn't appear for the rest of the scene. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't appear in the ending scene in which all the racers get back their memories. If you look closely, even their karts have disappeared. *Even though she and the other recolors don't have any concept art, there is early concept art of two racers whose only differences are their palettes, which supports the idea of recolors having been considered early in work on the movie. Gallery Category:Minor Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Recolors Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph es:Nougetsia Brumblestain